resolutionclubfandomcom-20200214-history
1878 Tiexnot War
Description The 1878 Tiexnot War was a devastating war that took place mainly in 1878, although having 5 days in 1879. The battle begun when Resolution claimed to have tested a 3.4 explosion size bomb, capable of destroying the Pearl Republic Of Pearl Republic's capital city, Pearl City. Tiexnot was friends with The Pearl Republic Of Pearl Republic at the time, and took immeadiate action, firing a size 2.7 explosion size bomb towards Resolution City, Resolution's Capital. Tiexnot's bomb did extreme damage, although not even close to wiping out the entire city. Resolution was still testing their newest weapon, an Eolor. An Eolor is like an antimatter bomb. It sets up a magnetic field so the antimatter can not get out of the set blast radius. Today, it's Resolution's prime weapon. Resolution fired a 50 mile blast radius Eolor at Tiexnot on December 15, 1877. The Eolor almost destroyed Fry City, which is Tiexnot's capital. On January 3rd, Tiexnot and The Pearl Republic Of Pearl Republic joined forces and Declared War on Resolution. The next day, Resolution fired a 78 mile blast radius Eolor at Pearl City, destroying every last bit of it. These kind of battles happened every few days, and most of them had no effect on Resolution. Then came September 20th, 1878. Tiexnot Troops and Armed Forces were coming over in planes and they were going to land them in Resolution and march through Resolution City. The leader got the news to the Colonel, which got the info the Troops and Armed Forces. However, the planes mysteriously disappeared over the Cross Ocean. However the planes did indeed land. The colonel had no idea any Tiexnot colonel, troops, or armed forces were there. The fighters marched down 5th Avenue and then turned around onto 34th Street and then onto Eighth Avenue. They also had deadly tanks blowing up buildings all around. The colonel and troops marched down into the subway, and shot people waiting at the platform. Some colonel got on some subways and hijacked them. They went over the speed limit and then the trains derailed. Many people died as well as Subway Service being haulted. The troops reunited with the colonel and blew up the 96th Street station on the Fifth Avenue Line. The colonel destroyed almost all of the elevated rail and tram systems. Then the Armed Forces met up with the colonel and troops and then destroyed more buildings. The Resolution Troops came in and put bombs on the tanks. The Tiexnot Forces were all blown up. Suprisingly, Resolution City was back up and running in just 5 months! Battles The Battle of Pearl City The Battle of Pearl City began on December 13th, 1877. Resolution was watching The Pearl Republic of Pearl Republic very carefully. The PRPR claimed that they had a ballistic missile ready to launch and destroy anything within 12000 miles. To the north, in the Pearl Republic, the government was aiding Resolution’s side, launching small - distance missiles into Pearl City, the PRPR’s capital. However on December 25, 1877, the PRPR launched their ballistic missile over the Cross Ocean to Resolution. The missile completely obbliterated Reso Island, and killed 23,000 people. Just 5 hours later, Resolution fired their newest weapon, an Eolor, which is kind of like an antimatter bomb with a magnetic field so the Antimatter does not escape the blast radius. This Eolor was a 56 mile radius Eolor. It crashed into Pearl City, killing everybody and actually destroying the Facility that lauched the missile at Resolution! This became known as Bloody Christmas. The next year in March, the Pearl Republic, took immeadiate action after what happened to Resolution. Thousands of refugees left the Pearl Republic, because they felt safer in Resolution. The eastern economy plunged, causing a depression so huge, people actually swam across the Cross Ocean to Resolution to get better lives. The PRPR was affected, and they didn’t have the money to rebuild the city, so they declared war on Resolution on January 3rd, 1878. The Battle of Regon The depression left the PRPR in ruins, but on February 4, 1878, the depression ended and money once again flowed into the PRPR. Tiexnot, at the time, was a country consisting of only one major city, Fry City, and the cities became smaller and smaller as they got towards the end of the country. Resolution was enemies with Tiexnot, and wanted to test their new 154 mile radius Eolor over some of their towns, of course they all exploded, obliterating them. The casualties plunged the Eastern World into a depression so great, that people died because of it, worsening the depression. Resolution had the advantage now. The Country was going to destroy Fry City completely. Then, Tiexnot fired a bomb over the ocean directly into Resolution City. The Great Depression of The East was over, and the war was back. The Battle of Wilsil Resolution had many countries aiding them, Monchie, Shrimpyville, The Pearl Republic, and Wilsil. Although, a devastating impact of this war, was that one of Resolution's allies, Monchie, changed sides because of a devastating bomb that landed in Monchie City. With Monchie on the Pearl Forces, and Wilsil, The Pearl Republic (not the Pearl Republic of Pearl Republic), and most importantly, Midway and South Grenade.